


Holding On

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon - TV, Established Relationship, Multi, Porn, Porn Battle, Threesome, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "lust"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

Sam was perfection spread beneath him, on hands and knees with back arching into his slow thrusts, skin golden and shining with sweat. Martouf had the control, absorbing the feel of her trim body as his cock throbbed in her and feeling Lantash's raging desire influencing his from the back of his mind. They were all bathed in the soft light of Tok'ra crystals in his and Lantash's chambers, but he could still feel the hot sun on his face as she'd smiled up, blue eyes shining as she pulled them in for a kiss. He'd forgotten to look for Jolinar there—and Lantash had not cared for the first time in months.

Her noises were low and quiet as she mingled her movements with his, with theirs, bodies fitting in a way that made Martouf gasp and slide in deeper. Trembling, he focused on the sensual pleasure, so briefly offered, so unsure to be ever in their lives again. War and duty would always pull them apart, no matter the odds they took. Rocking against Samantha, Martouf was lost in the opportunities.

*Let me,* Lantash broke into his thoughts, pushing with urgency. Samantha was moving back harder against them, and Martouf let go to let himself fall back for Lantash's overwhelming lust to lead the way. No hesitation touched his symbiote, nor any ignorance on what they both needed. He bent over Samantha, licking at the sweat on her back as his hands moved to cup her hanging breasts.

"Don't stop," she murmured achingly, and he didn't. Thrusting long and deep, Lantash drank her in, hallowing each line and curve of her body. Moving one hand to tangle in her hair, he stroked her cheek, felt her hot breath on his hand as she turned into the touch. Her hips bucked beneath him as he shifted the angle slightly, burying himself in her heat. Eyes shutting tightly, he tasted her grounding scent marked by the sweetness of eternal fascination with the universe.

Together they rode, Martouf carried along on the wave of purpose, until release carried them off one at a time. Slipping together as the rumbles settled down, Lantash held still to focus on the sharp memory, then fell with Samantha onto the bed into a tangled mess. There was no sweet talk or caresses, just breathing, perhaps memories underneath it all, but on the surface only an urge finally satisfied. Martouf thought, lying with Samantha half pressed against his sweaty skin, that they'd also destroyed one of the thousands of worries that plagued their mind.

"I have to go tomorrow," Samantha murmured into his shoulder, with a breath like a sigh.

"As do we." They would always be leaving, always be departing, always waiting for the moment that would pull them apart. As long as they could draw so tightly together until they almost drowned in the closeness, Martouf was satisfied. Even with Lantash, even with their near-shared memories of a hundred years of something more.


End file.
